Her Lips
by kusachi-chan
Summary: Naruto began to get attracted with Hinata's lips after her confession, fantasizing to be touching them with his lips. Please R&R! One shot. Naruto's POV.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I wish I do...but I might turn it into a mushy story. =))**_

_**A/N: I made some editions in here..I realized that there is a missing word.. ;P  
**_

* * *

**Her Lips**

Whenever I see her, it is her lips that catch my attention. I began to notice those red petals on her creamy face after that day she confessed to me. They are shiny, even when she wouldn't put lip shiner on it, and they never crack. Her lips might not be that perfect but it seems to captivate me.

I can sometimes see myself reaching down, touching her soft lips with my hand. Mesmerized by the soft velvety fleshy flaps surrounding her mouth, I would pull her close and touch my lips with hers. After she would respond to my kiss, I would nibble her lower lip and explore her mouth with my tongue.

I shook my head to drive the unclean thoughts out of my head. I knew that a virgin's lips will be left untouched until she allows that person to kiss her. Despite that fact, I can still smell the flowery scent of her breath and the sweet taste of her mouth lingering on mine. I would be damned, I know, if ever her strict noble father would find out of my erotic desires towards his daughter. And I am sure that I would soon be insane, imagining Hinata to be snogging me.

"N-Naruto-kun," a melodious voice called out, breaking my reverie. I knew to whom that voice belonged, that sweet gentle voice coming from the very lips I have been fantasizing. Looking up slowly, I vowed to myself to not get excited by the sight of her lips and kiss her. Hinata is a shy girl; she can't even tolerate me being a foot away from her.

She was standing there, red as always. Amidst the redness of her face, her lips are still clear and visible, as if taunting me. That afternoon, just before the sunset, I began to explore from the mouth to her other features. Her skin looks soft and creamy, like that of a baby's. Her pearly eyes are gentle as a deer and seemed to be smiling. Shiny dark veil of long hair framed her features perfectly. My eyes went further down to her body. Her breasts are just in the medium size: not so large and not so small. Her curves are perfect, even when it is covered by her thick jacket. My desire suddenly changed; it was not her lips only that I want but also her very being.

Her angelic voice brought me back to my senses again. "A-Ano. S-Someone asked me to g-give this to...y-you."

My mind went into a riot when she handed me a pretty neat box. I wondered why she was giving me that box. Then it suddenly made sense. It was Valentine's Day – the day of love and confession _(Ha! I bet Sasuke would have been mobbed by girls right now if he has returned to Konoha.)_. I felt my cheeks go warm but I suddenly remembered what she had just said to me. Someone ordered her to give it to me. I felt disappointed: I wanted to make believe that what she said was just an excuse.

"Er..who gave that one?" I asked slowly, trying to hide the disappointment from my voice. She was startled with what I asked and the confidence she might have built crumbled into pieces.

Stuttering, she turned around. "S-She–"

She stopped and went pale when she saw no one behind her. She faced me again and started biting her lip. My blood started boiling as she bit her lip deliciously. I started to hate those lips of hers, those lips which stole my innocence. I wanted to punish her for attracting me. Grabbing her suddenly, I pinned her on a wall and gripped her tightly.

"You're so annoying," I said gruffly. She flinched at the tightness of my voice and the firmness of my grasp. I understood that there's no turning back. I didn't care what would happen next for I am determined to do what I wanted to do. Lifting her chin with my left hand, I crushed my lips against hers. The texture of her lips and the taste of her mouth surprised me. My imagination, I realized, was poor; her lips are beyond my expectations that it was indescribable. Still holding her face with my right hand, I snaked the other hand around her perfectly curved waist. She returned my kiss and wrapped her hands around my neck, making my heart burst with joy.

Her lips are now mine and mine alone.

* * *

_**Yehey! I finally finished uploading a one shot! (smirks) I hope you liked it. Reviews, comments, and whatever please!!**_


End file.
